The Vector Shared Resource (VSR). Advances in techniques for efficient cellular engineering using virusbased gene delivery vehicles ("vectors") have made it feasible to utilize gene transfer as a methodology for elucidating functions of specific genes, by examining consequences of their over-expression or inhibition. The Vector Shared Resource is a new Shared Resource, established to meet the increasing demand both for routine construction and production of viral vectors and for assistance in developing new vectors, both for cell culture and in vivo animal experiments. The objective of the Vector Shared Resource is to promote and Facilitate basic and translational research by providing JCCC investigators with access to vector technologies that enable efficient gene transfer to mammalian cells, both in culture and in vivo. Our services include: (1) provision, at minimal cost, of various pre-made retroviral, lentiviral and adenoviral vector stocks expressing standard marker genes to utilize in preliminary experiments, as well as a library of available vectors expressing various mammalian genes and corresponding inhibitory sequences; (2) construction and production of custom viral vectors that contain a specific sequence(s) of interest (including wild type and mutant cDNAs with or without epitope tags, dominant-negative expression constructs, antisense mRNAs, siRNAs, etc.) for individual researchers; and (3) provision of educational and advisory resources for researchers with limited experience in viral vector technologies, but who wish to utilize such technologies for efficient functional expression of genetic sequences of interest in vitro and/or in vivo. As the use of viral vector technology requires specialized expertise and resources often not found in an individual investigator's laboratory, offering easy access to these technologies, consolidated in the form of a Shared Resource, can significantly facilitate and expand the scope of JCCC research activities. Furthermore, our services are more cost-effective than utilizing the limited commercial sources offering such technologies. Further value is added by customized technical support available from accessible and knowledgeable Shared Resource staff who can work closely with investigators to troubleshoot and optimize gene transfer experiments, assist with institutional regulatory compliance documents and grant proposal submissions and who are actively engaged in development and application of new vector technologies. Initiated in 2003, the Vector Shared Resource has been used by members of the Signal Transduction and Therapeutics, Women's Cancer, Hematopoietic Malignancies, Gene Regulation, Cancer Cell Biology, Tumor Immunology, Thoracic Oncology, Genitourinary Oncology, Molecular Epidemiology and Cancer Molecular Imaging Program Areas for consultation, vector construction, small and large scale preparation of vector stocks and additional services. (Please also see Section 6.2.3 on Shared Resources in the History, Description, Essential Characteristics). 25 Cancer Center members representing 10 Cancer Center Program Areas utilized the services of the Vector Shared Resource during the reporting period. This is a new shared resource.